Bath and Body
by Frustration At Its Finest
Summary: My entry for the Legs prompt from soma nsfw week. Soul has always had a subtle appreciation for Maka's legs. This contains sexually explicit content, please do not read this if that kind of thing offends you. Otherwise, please enjoy.


Note: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters, those rights belong to Atsushi Okubo. This contains explicit sexual content. If this sort of thing offends you, please do not continue reading. If you are fine with it, enjoy. This was my day two contribution to soma nsfw week, prompt : Legs.

* * *

Soul has always had a subtle appreciation for Maka's legs. She had a thin build when they were younger, but athletic. Her toothpick-y legs could land a kick to the solar plexus that would knock the breath out of you. He knew from experience. As they grew older though, the appreciation grew. The short skirts looked shorter, hips wider and filled out. He realized that she was a woman, and of the women he knew, she had the loveliest legs of all of them. He would daydream about burying his face between her thighs, tonguing and suckling at her until she would come, and starting all over again until her voice was hoarse and her limbs made of jello. When they became lovers, one of the first truly sexual acts he asked of her was for her to let him go down on her.

She felt kind of awkward about it, didn't understand why he wanted to do it so much, but finally conceded that the next time they had a chance to get close, she would let him do as he pleased. He kissed her hard when she told him this, wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his face into her collar bone. They fell asleep like that, and while Soul slept, he dreamt of his meister's knees propped up on his shoulders, open wide for him to devour.

When Soul awoke, he knew what he should do to make his woman comfortable. So, swallowing his pride and emptying his rainy day fund, he set off for the wretched Bath and Body Works. He bought vanilla candles, Egyptian cotton sheets the colour of night, even got the proper materials to give Maka a massage. The teenage girl at the register was visibly stifling chuckles, doing her best not to laugh outright at Soul's purchases. Soul just bared his teeth in a not-quite-friendly grin, snatched his bag from her hands, and was on his merry way. To hell with what some twerp though, he was going to get a taste of nirvana tonight if he played his cards right, that chick could shove her chuckles straight up her pretentious ass.

Maka had had a long day, subbing for Stein and training with Black*Star. Her head was throbbing and muscles ached, and all she wants to do was soak herself in steaming hot water until her muscles stop impersonating pretzels and just let her relax. When she arrives home though, she is greeted with the sound of running follows the source of the sound and finds that Soul has already drawn her a bath, complete with flower petals floating in the water and candles lit around the rim of the sink. She has the urge to cry purely due to how thankful she is, even lets a tear slip before she smiles happily and laughs, this guy is too much. God she loves him.

"Hey love, how did your day go?" Soul asks from behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders and kneading the sore flesh. She lets a little content sigh slip from between her lips and leans backwards against him, glad to be home.

"Well the day sucked, but I think the night will be much better. Thanks for all of this Soul.." she murmurs as she turns to face him. He knows that look, half lidded, pupils blown wide, and he feels something stirring in his abdomen that he vehemently tries to ignore. This night is about Maka and making her feel good, his dick should have nothing to do with this! "Do you want to join me..?" She asks, lashes lowered and cheeks flushed bright pink. He's so tempted. It would be so easy to tear off his clothes and hers, and soak in the hot water with her, touch her everywhere she will permit, but he still has preparations to take care of. He reluctantly shuffles away from her, his cock hard and face red.

"There are some things I need to do right now, but I'll leave the door open if that's okay. Call me if you need me?" She's kind of bewildered, he's never turned down an opportunity to observe her in the nude before, let alone an opportunity to touch her, but judging from the not so little problem in his pants, leaving her wasn't his first choice. Whatever he has to do must be important, so she nods her accent and starts to undress, loosening her tie and popping open the buttons on her blouse. It takes a fair amount of effort for Soul to peel himself away from the sight, but as soon as he does he is back to his mission. He goes to retrieve a fresh towel for when Maka is done bathing, then returns to their shared room. The bed is made up in freshly washed sheets, and there are unlit candles on every non-flammable surface. On the bed stand there is a tube of all natural cocoa butter, supposedly quite nice for massage as well as being perfectly safe to ingest. That would be important. Next he lights the candles, making certain that they are out of range of anything even relatively flammable. When he is done, he returns to the bathroom with the towel, knocking lightly on the doorframe to let her know that she isn't alone.

"How do you feel?" He asks, eyes averted lest she get angry at him for peeping.

"Much better, but I need to get out before I get all pruney. Thank you Soul, I really needed that." He hears a sloshing of water and suddenly she's right in front of him, stark naked and dripping wet, smirking at the expression on his face, eyes wide and eyebrows lost beneath his bangs. She takes the towel from him with a small 'thanks' and turns toward the bedroom, toweling her hair dry, ass bare for him so see. _What the fuck has gotten into her?_ Now he's the one who is feeling shy, unsure if he should take advantage of his meister's strange mood.

When he arrives in the bedroom, she is laying on her back atop the blankets, wrapped in only her towel. There is a small smile on her face when she beckons him to her. He has to ask, needs to know, what is with this sudden change of attitude?

"Maka… I'm not complaining here or anything like that but.. what happened to the girl who couldn't even strip to her underwear without blushing?" He stands near the bed not daring to get into it, his pupils dilated as far as they can and his breathing stuck at an alarmingly fast pace. She looks a bit put out for a moment, curls up a little and wraps her arms tight around her torso, but quickly regains her confidence, sitting up on the bed so they are closer to eye level.

"Last night.. I think we accidentally resonated in our sleep. The dream you had.. well we shared it," she tells him, her violent blush at odds with her now bare chest. Lacing her fingers into his hair, Maka brings Soul into an embrace, fitting herself against him as much as possible. "I want you close to me Soul. I trust you. " And that was all he needed to hear.

He pushes her down on her back, pulling her towel away from her body so he can appreciate her in all her glory. Her body is incredible, skin smooth and pale, her cute little nipples hard and pink, chest heaving from excitement. He wastes no time, grabbing her by the waist and dipping his tongue down to taste the skin of her stomach. She winds her fingers into his hair, sighing and shifting her hips upward. He knows what she wants now, know that they both want it, and is absolutely delighted to grant both their wishes. Tracing his tongue down her abdomen, he slides his left hand down to the back of her thigh, bringing the other hand to the wet, throbbing lips of her sex. "Have you been thinking about this all day, Maka? About me licking you here?" He slides a digit against her slit for emphasis, and she moans out a breathy 'yes'. He wants to tease her for longer, he really does, but her voice is too much for him.

"Good. Cause I'm going to make you to remember this for the rest of your life." And he slides his finger inside of her, ducks down so his mouth is only an inch from her pussy, and inhales. She smells amazing he thinks. Her trim, neat curls are glistening with her arousal and he just can't fucking take it anymore. He flattens his tongue against her, tasting as much of her at once as he possibly can, slides his tongue up to that little nub of flesh above her opening, then closes his lips around it and gives it a hard suck. She cries out his name, and her fingers tighten in his hair, her thighs tightening around his face. This is something he could get used to, the feeling of the insides of her thighs pressing against his ears as he tastes her, squeezing hard enough that all he can hear is the blood pumping rapidly through her body. Her skin is soft here, warm silk against his cheeks, and he just can't get over how incredible she is. She's got a leg draped over each of his shoulders, toes curling into his lower back, trying to get enough leverage to grind herself onto his talented mouth.

He sucks and licks and nibbles and kisses until her moans have turned sobs of his name, her begging him to make her come. He is all too happy to oblige, sliding another finger inside her, rubbing her walls in time with the sucks on her clit. He feels her tensing around his digits, pulsing and writhing in front of him, hips bucking towards him in a frenzy. She comes hard, body jerking and his name barely making it out of her throat. He pulls away from her slightly, sliding his fingers out of her and licking them clean. He places little open mouthed kisses on the insides of her thighs, smiling when he sees the goose bumps left behind. He could get used to this. Crawling up to spoon her naked body, he does his best to ignore the painful erection he has. He's content to just lay here with her, until she turns to face him and starts kissing his neck, hands busied with undoing the fly of his pants.

"Hey Maka wait, just because I did what I did doesn't mean you need to.. pay me back or whatever. I just wanted to make you feel good." He mumbles, looking very embarrassed.

"I want to make you feel good too though Soul. And I will. As soon as I can feel my legs again."


End file.
